Confessions of a Con Artist
by QueenWillie
Summary: Connors thoughts during his time away from Wilhelmina, takes place between 'Things fall Apart' and Bahamas Triangl'


Title: Confessions of a Con Artist

Author: QueenWillie

Pairing: Connor/Wilhelmina

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Not mine, he wouldn't have turned into a douche that hurt Willie if he was!

Summary: Connor's thoughts during the time he was away from Wilhelmina between 'Things Fall Apart' and 'Bahamas Triangle'

As I sat on the plane, sipping my drink, staring at the empty seat in front of me, I asked myself why I had chartered a separate plane from her? I got my answer when I called her and I heard the sirens in the background. She had called the cops on me. I still can't quite believe she did that. Looking back though, I must have known. Why else would I make sure I was well on my way before she even got to the airfield?

How could she not realise I had done it all for her! Yes I hate that narcissistic, pretty boy, Daniel Meade, but I would have never done this if it wasn't for her. There are plenty of ways I could have got back at that bastard. This, however, had benefits for us both. I could stick it to Daniel, and Willie and I could have been together, there is no way the Feds will be able to find my paper trail, because I don't have one. I know she worked hard for her career, that she loves the magazine, but I really thought she loved me more. Naive huh?

From the moment I heard her voice, I regretted my decision. I would rather spend my life working for the man I hate, watching him fall in love with Molly, and be with Willie than have all the money I can dream of and be without her. But I've blown that chance now, I can hear it in her voice, and there's no going back.

xXx

The wonders of modern technology, just because I'm yachting around the other side of the world, doesn't mean I can't keep up to date with what's going on in New York. She doesn't know this, but I have people watching her, making sure she's ok. I get weekly reports from the city and I have someone making sure that Daniel isn't trying to leverage her out of Mode. I should probably hate her for trying to hand me to the police, shouldn't care less if she ends up booted from Meade publications. I can't though, I should have known what it meant to her, I was too wrapped up in my own fantasy of our life together that I couldn't take in the big picture.

Although I have my sources reporting on her every week, the part I love most is checking New York publications online when I go to shore. I can always find her in the tabloids, not much of it is nice mind you, but I don't care. I don't care what they say about her. I look at her in the pictures remembering her lips against mine. Look at her legs, picturing them wrapped tight around my waist. I read the quotes she gives to the media and laugh as I remember her razor sharp wit and ability to make a man squirm in less than five words. When I logged on to the Post that day and clicked on page six, the image I saw made me sicker than I can remember feeling, angrier than when I found out who RJ was and made me miss her even more than I thought I did.

_**Dan and Wil Fiddle, While Mode Burns**_

And underneath the headline, a picture of MY Wilhelmina, with HIM. Sitting in a restaurant and they're laughing as a waiter pours them wine. Since when does she go out for dinner with Daniel Meade? Since when does she smile at him? When they hell did they start laughing together. I scanned the article quickly, praying to anyone listening that I would not see the word "date" anywhere.

No, no, it was fine. They have, and I quote, "been seeking a government bail-out to save the dying Meade legacy, which was recently crippled when Ms Slater's lover embezzled millions from the company." My stomach lurched when I realised I had caused this. My actions had caused the woman I loved and the man I loathed to _bond. _

xXx

'Mr Owens, Sir you can't!'

I was hurriedly running around the cabana I had rented, throwing possessions and papers into a case. Not paying attention to the man shouting at me, until he began removing the items I had placed in my bag and started putting them back in their original places.

'Will you stop that! I have to!' I bellowed at him.

The man I had paid a significant amount of money to keep me involved in Wilhelmina's coming and goings was trying to talk me out of returning to New York.

'If you step foot in that city, you won't get out again.'

'I'll find a way.'

'Connor...'

I rounded on the guy and pinned him against the wall by his throat. 'Look! I need to go to her! I put her in this awful situation. She was humiliated in the press when she had to sell her things, BECAUSE OF ME! And now she's lost her son! Pretty soon that arrogant bastard will throw her to the kerb and she will have nothing! She needs to know there's still someone here who loves her...needs her!'

I released my grip as I began to calm. My flunky rubbed his bruised throat. 'You think she'll come back with you?'

'I don't care if I need to drug her, gag her and kidnap her. I'll get her back here.'

'Can I ask you one thing Mr Owens? Are you really doing this for her...or for your own selfish reasons?'

'For her...if I thought she could still be happy there...I would let her.' I didn't even convince myself.

My hired hand bowed his head and nodded. 'The Meades have already fired her...'

'You see she needs...'

'BUT!' He cut me off. 'Cal Hartley has interceded. He made sure she retained her full share before he would sign...she's still got Mode.'

The one sliver of light I had seen since I left was suddenly replaced by a dark ominous cloud. I nodded at him and unpacked my things.

'Guess she still doesn't need me.'

xXx

'She what!?' I questioned the man in front of me, unable to believe my ears. He didn't say what I thought he just did.

'She put a hit out on you Mr Owens.'

The man looked genuinely surprised when I buckled with spontaneous laughter.

'This isn't the reaction I was expecting sir.'

'No, but it's the one I was expecting from her...sooner than this though, but still expected.'

'And you're laughing because..?'

'It means she cares.'

'She wants you dead...because she cares about you?' The man obviously thought I was losing my mind. 'Look, bottom line is, she hired some dude to find you and the money. She didn't ask for you to be alive or dead, she doesn't care as long as she has the money.'

'Oh she cares.'

'How can you be so sure.'

'Trust me, I consider myself one of the lucky few that truly know Wilhelmina Slater. She may not want me dead, but she wants to want me dead, because she still loves me...and I hurt her.'

'Look Mr Owens, you don't pay me to hear your confessions of the heart or your deep seeded neurosis about this woman. You pay me to watch her back, and yours, that's what I'm doing. What do you want me to do about this guy?'

'Let him find me.'

'I'm sorry?'

'If he finds me, she'll come.'

xXx

That took more restraint than I knew I was capable of. I stood there watching her, drinking in her form, for I don't know how long, before I trusted myself to speak.

'Hello Willie.'

I think I managed to pull off the cool, calm and collected look, leaning casually against the wall. When all I really wanted to do was go to her, take her in my arms and feel her against me again.

'Connor.'

I watched her beautiful blue eyes widen in surprise and I smiled. She instantly began pressing buttons on her phone and I had my reason to get close to her again as I rushed forward and grabbed it from her.

'Woah.'

'Give that back to me.'

'I just want to catch up a bit before you call the goon and start blackmailing me.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Don't pretend with me. I know every move you've made since I left. You know, I may be a crook, but my feelings for you were real and I thought you felt the same way about me.'

'Any feeling I had for you, died the day you stole from me!' Her voice was rising, God I loved it when she got angry. 'How could you Connor?! I put my life into that magazine, everything I had, and you took it. You walked off and you left me with nothing!'

'I didn't really take _from_ you, I took _for_ you, and I'd do it all again.' I could see her eyes soften. 'Come away with me.'

'You are insane.' Her words may still have been harsh but I could see in her eyes she wanted to.

'Yeah, but I'm happy, are you?' I didn't wait for her to answer, didn't want her to say she was happy without me. 'Wilhelmina, you have always lived your life a certain way, but when you're ready to pursue another option, with me, just put it out there, I'll find you again. But not until then.'

That was when I should have left it, but I couldn't help myself, I was surprised I hadn't done this the moment I laid eyes on her. 'Oh and one more thing.'

I swept her into my arms and I heard her gasp in surprise. I dipped her and kissed her, trying not to let the sensation of feeling her lips on mine again drag me under. As I felt her kiss me back, I righted our stance and broke the kiss, hearing her moan as I did, her eyes hooded. I handed her back her phone, she had the opportunity to call anyone in that moment. She just stood looking at me, I could see the want in her eyes. I smiled at her before forcing myself to walk away.

She still wanted me.

xXx

My flunky came meandering down the steps of the yacht to meet me below deck. I sat on the bed, reliving the moment when I had told her what I had done, when I begged her to leave with me, when I crushed her world. It was a moment I had played over in my head countless times after I left. A moment I would give anything to change, if only so I never had to see that look in her eyes again.

'Any news?'

'Yes...and I think it's the news you've been waiting for.'

I stood from the bed, my interest piqued. 'What do you mean?'

'Wilhelmina Slater has resigned from Mode Magazine. She made a very public announcement about it...seems she wanted the right people to know.'

I think I scared the dude when I yelped and crushed him to me in a hug, slapping his back.

'This is it! Okay, I need a plan to get her away from the city.'

'She's already done that sir, she has arranged for her final shoot to be in the Bahamas.'

'That's my girl, always a step ahead.' I clapped my hands together loudly. 'Okay, we need a body.'

'Already arranged sir.'

'Do I want to know?'

'Best not.'

'Fine...let's kill Connor Owens, shall we.'

xXx

It had worked, word had got back to me that my death had been reported in the media. Funny that the same money the Feds were trying to find had helped my associate bribe one into positively identifying the body as mine. My yacht had been moored in the sea for a little over three days now, about a half a mile out. I knew she had arrived.

Through my binoculars I had seen the little Modies scurrying about at the resort. Marc and his little blonde friend. Daniel, looking as pasty and pathetic as I remember him and Betty, the little girl responsible for my downfall. I knew she was here but I hadn't spied her anywhere yet, which was crazy, this was her final shoot, her final blaze of glory.

I was about to give up hope of her putting in a appearance that day, when I saw her. A lone figure, walking forlornly across the shore. Her head was bowed and hidden by the hat she wore but I'd never forget that body, or the way it moved. I smiled as the figure took a seat in the sand.

It was time for a swim.


End file.
